yo te extrañare
by inu-kagx100pre
Summary: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa este es mi primer fanfic se trata de que milk murio :( y que goku,gohan y goten pero sobre todo goku se sienten culpable por dejarla sola soy pesima para los resumenes espero que lo hice llorando es muy triste la cancion


" Yo te extrañare"

((los personajes solo pertenecen a akira toriyama))

era un dia nublado donde en el templo de kamisama habia mucha gente con ropas negras(ya me imagino que ya saben lo que paso)si alguien de ellos murio una persona unica con un carácter y madre espectacular es... el funeral de... milk.

"Yo te extrañare... tenlo por seguro

fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos

que vivimos juntos..."

Gohan y pan eran consolados por videl y mister satan que lloraban amargamente

goten era consolado por bra que tambien lloraba novios por un tiempo ya que vegeta le costaba aceptar eso lo acpeto gracias a la ayuda de bulma

bulma y 18 lloraban consoladas por krilin y vegeta que las tenian fuertemente abrazadas

y goku estaba alejados de ellos recordando lo momentos que vivio con milk

goku:"ese momento en el tuve mi primera vez con milk cuando era un idiota que no sabia como se hacia ella me lo esplicaba dulcemente"

" los detalles, las pequeñas cosas,

lo que parecía no importante

son las que mas invaden mi

mente...al recordarte"

-recuerdo-

en una casa pequeña estaban llegando dos personas donde bajavan del auto y entrando a la pequeña casa.

Goku:milk esta va a ser nuestra casita-preguntó con inocensia con el esmoquin

milk:si goku es nuestra casita aquí viviremos por un largo tiempo...con nuestros hijos-a un con el vestido de dijo con un sonrojo

goku:ahh que bien ammm milk me podrias preparar algo por favor esque me muero de hambre

milk:deacuerdo-desilucionada

-bien me voy a cambiar-dijo subiendo la esalera.

Bien voy a peparar la comida-lo dijo con un suspiro

mientras milk se sentaba viendo como comia goku pensaba como decirle a goku que es lo que hacen las personas al tener su "noche de bodas"  
milk:amm...goku ehh tu sabes qe las personas casadas tienen hijs no-lo dijo sonrojada

mmm si se milk-djo mirandola y pensando qe es re linda sonrojada

ahh-dijo milk

llegando la noche milk estaba muy nerviosa por dormir con goku

goku:ehh milk dormiremos juntos-lo dijo inocentemente

milk:...em si bueno si tu quieres-lo dijo sonrojada

si si quiero-dijo mosrandole una sonrisa dejando a milk sorpendida y sonrojada

ellos dos estaban acostados pero dandose la espalda cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta juso y se vieron a los ojos por un largo rato y se acercaban lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron.

Lemon:

goku iva acariciando su espalda hasta ir mas abajo mientras milk subia y bajaba las manos por el cuello de goku hasta que milk se sento entre las piernas de goku sintiendo un bulto duro y se sonrojo goku le empezoa tocar la cintura despacio mientras milk le sacaba la camisa tocandole el formado torso que tenia mientras goku la puso debajo de el pasandose al cuello de la chica y la besaba le quito la remera y les lamio los pechos mientras milk gemia su nombre dulcemente cuando ya estaban desnudos goku empezo a entrar en milk

milk:ahhh..mmmm-decia con dolor

goku:mmilkk si te duele me salgo-dijo goku viendo como su mujer le empezaban a salir lagrimas

milk:nooo esta bien sigue-lo dijo respirando ondo

goku iba entrando hasta llegar a la barrera de milk y emujo,milk grito fuertemente clavando sus uñas en la espalda de goku

goku:milk estas bien-preocupado

sii estoy bien solo qeudate quieto a que me acostumbre a ti -con dolor

despues de 3 minutos empezaron a moverse mientras gemian hasta que goku exploto en milk acostandose

milk:eso es estuvo bien-dijo sonrojada acostada en el pecho de goku

goku:si estuvo muy bueno asique esto es hacer el amor no?-dijo inocentemente

milk:sonrojada-sii quien te lo dijo

el maestro roshi me dijo que tendriamos nuestra noche de bodas

leche: ahh ir kuu ... yo amo te..te..te goku-sonrojada

to tambien te...a...mo te amo milk-lo dijo dormiendo

milk sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos y se dormio-

A goku se les salian lagrimas por primera vez en su vida se sintio derrotado sin comenzar una pelea

El por ella hizo todo sacrifico su vida solo por ella para que tenga una vida normal

ella me soporto cuando me iva a entrenar con vegeta y los demas me soportaba cuando llegaba con la ropa rasguñada,porque no trabajaba y me iva y no lo espero por 7 años y no se fue con otro siempre me fue me dio dos hijos maravillosos fuertes con carcter siempre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos extrañaba su sonrisa su voz sus gritos sus manos su piel todo de ella extrañ murio por un choque de auto hace 2 dias se callo por un barranco nos llamaron avisando su accidente todos fuimos yy...ensima estaba esperando a mii...hi..hi.. hija.

"ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para

verte de nuevo,para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte mas comprendo

que llego tu tiempo...que dios

te ha llamado para estar a su

lado...Así el lo quizo pero yo

nunca pense que doliera

tanto ...

-flash Back-

estaban todos en el hospital preocupados

goku:porque tarda tantoo maldicion-dijo muy preocupado

bulma:espera goku ya nos van a avisar

gohan:tienes razon bulma

goten:solo espero que se salve

n.18:ella va a estar bien no olviden que milk es muy fuerte

las palabras de 18 los puso a todos con una chispa de esperanza

piccolo:pero es una humana

eso mato la chispa y se angustiaron,mientras esperaron un rato aarecio el doctor.Y goku,gohan,goten y los otros casi saltan ensima de el exepto piccolo y vegeta

doctor:lo siento mucho pero las pacientes fallecieron lo siento mucho

todos:qQQQUEE?

gohan:comoo que LAS pacientes-dijo llorando

Doctor:no lo sabian la paciente estaba embarazada de 4 meses y era una mujer lo siento mcho...con su permiso

el doctor se fue dejando a hay a el grupo sorpendido y triste hasta que gohan,goten,18 y bulma empezaron a llorar.

Goku ya no soporto mas y se tele-transoprto en otro lugar y aparecio en la casita de el y milk.

Goku fue corriendo hacia la habitacion llorandohasta que se quedo dormido...

-fin del flash back-

aparecio vegeta y por primera vez en la vida dejo de lado su orgullo y abrazo a goku que esta parado dandole palmadas en la espalda donde goku lloro y se separaron.

Goku:vegeet..a por primera vez..en la vida..me siento derrotado

vegeta:no se que decirte goku..solo que tu mujer era una mujer muy luchadora y muy valiente

goku:era la mejor mujer con un carácter eso me gusto de ella...aunque para ustedes era gruñona una gritona era la mujer mas dulce deel mundo...enn s..i..ma iba..a...darme una hi...hi...hi...ja..hija-dijo rompiendo en llanto

vegeta miraba a su archi-rival con una profunda tristeza no sabia que decirle no sabia que se sentía pero si eso le pasaba a bulma también sabia que goku le ayudaría peroo el el no sabia que decirle y lo unico que hizo fue a consolar a bulma que desperto.

Goku se canso y se fue a su casitta que comparia con milk se fue a la habitacion acostanodoce en el lugar de milk oliendo el aroma de su mujer dulce a jazmines lloro y lloro cuando sintio algo blanco brillando era era...milk.

Goku:mm..ilk

milk:si goku soy yo mi amor

goku fue corriendo abrazandola llorando abrazando su cintura arrodillado

-perdona me milk por favor perdoname

decia llorando fuertemente

-no tengo nada que perdonarte goku no fue tu culpa mi accidente fue mia-lo dijo sacando lagrimas

nooo fue mi culpa si yo te hubiese acompañado en el hospital...si no iba a entrenar esto no hubiese passado y no perderia a nuestra hija...

goku tengo que irme ya no llores por mi yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz donde existe paz y donde no hay maldad donde puedo descanzar ten te dejo esto es un collar que tiene nuestras fotos yo tengo una aquí con migo conservalo po favor-dandole el collar a goku en la mano

me alegro que estes en un lugar mejor. te prometo que nunca me sacare este collar mi amor cuando me marche nunca me ire de tu lado estaremos juntos-dijo apretando un poco el collar con forma de corazon

me alegra escuchar eso pero quiero que mueras natural no aproposito para estar conmigo me entiendes ?

Sii milk de acuerdo te amo milk te amo muchoo

yo tambien goku te amo.

goku se paro la abrazo y la besó duro mucho hasta que falto aire y se separaron se abrazaron y milk desaparecia lentamente.

Goku desperto de la cama y no vio a nada ni a milk hasta que vio el collar de en su mano.

goku"milk si estuvo aquí no lo soñe"-dijo abriendo el corazon viendo una foto de ellos estando jovenes que le hizo sacar lagrimas por los ojos.

"Ya no llores por mí... yo estoy en un lugar

lleno de luz... donde existe paz,

donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar no llores por mi..es tan bello

aquí, nunca imagine,quiero que seas

feliz que te vaya bien y cuando te

toque partir... espero verte aquí..."

-gohan estaba recordando los momentos en los que vivio con su madre cuando le reclamaba por no estudiar y como la habia tratado tan mal

-recuerdo-

era en la epoca donde goku peleo contra frezzer y cuando llamaron al dragon pero el dragon dijo que goku no queria regresar.

milk:gohaann ven a estudiar

peroo mama yo quiero ir a entrenar con piccolo-inocente

noooo eso si qe no tienes que estudiar

lo siento mama me voy a pelear con piccolo te guste o no-dijo enfadado

ami no me respondas asi soy tu madre gohan y vas a ser lo que yo dijo-dijo furiosa pero no levantando la voz

ahora ya se por que papa se fue y no quizo regresar porque seguro no te soportaba-dijo marchandose del lugar llendo a su habitacion

dejando a milk con ojos llorosos

-fin del flash back-

gohan:la trate tan mal pero me perdono todo lo que yo le dije sin ella no tendia un futuro no conoceria a videl y no formaria una familia gracias a ella tengo una familia y gracias a ella que me regañaba gritaba para que estudiara ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza agradecerle por los estudios que mi madre me daba ensima por la poca plata que tenia siempre tenia algo para mi...y ni siquiera le agradeci todo lo que hizo por mi..

te extrano muchoo mama-dijo llorando fuertemente.

"Yo te extrañaré... tenlo por seguro

como pensar que la vida puede terminar, en

un segundo la vida es polvo..puede

esparcirse en un momento,nada trajiste,nada

te llevarás,solo lo que habiá dentro."

goten estaba en un bar tomando llorando dejo a bra a su casa porque queria estar solo...pensaba en su madre.

-recuerdo-

milk:goten que hiciste-dijo con dolor en su voz

lo siento mami de verdad no queria arruinar tu vestido de novia.-saliendole lagrimas por los ojos

Deacuerdo goten esta bien te perodono ve a jugar-dijo milk con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Deacuerdo...

goten:mama quiero ir a entrenar con gohan

nooo tu tienes que estudiar para que seas un cientifico.

Pero mama no quiero ser un cien cien...tiligo no quiero-dijo

vas a ser lo que yo dijo goten te guste o no-dijo enojada

ahora comprendo porque papa se marcho y no volivo no te soportaba seguro por tu culpa no pude ver ami padre-dijo enojado llendose a su habitacion dejando a milk llorando en silencio

Back Flash

goten:soy un idiota por haberle hablado asi ensima no me volivo a pedir nunca mas que estudie como antes,me perdono tanto sin ella no iva a tener a bra...siempre hacia cosas estupidas y malas en el colegio y mi mama siempre me defendia sin mi mama no me combertiria en super sajajin(no se escribir sajajin xp).

Y no iba a soprender a su padre gracias a ella siguio adelante ella era su madre y sustutuia a su padre fue madre y padre al mismo tiempo su madre es ejemplo a seguir con carácter gruñona y gritona pero era una mujer dulce y buena.

Te extrañooo mama te amo.

"ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo (verte de nuevo)

para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte,

mas comprendo que llegó tu tiempo...

que Dios te ha llamado, para estar a Su

a su lado así El lo quiso...pero yo nunca

pensé... que doliera tanto..

goku gohan y goten estaban en la su casa que vivieron por mucho tiempo pero no supieron aprobecharlo con su madre/esposa por ir a entrenar

goku:chicos me siento re mal por dejarlos solos sin nadie tambien por hacer sufrir a su madre soy un completo idiota pero ya se que es muy tarde-llorando

gohan:papa no fue tu culpa alguien debia proteger la tierra porque sin ti no tendriamos nada mama me dijo eso mama no te odia ni te odiaba cuando tu te marchabas y no volivas siempre te esperaba papa..-llorando abrazando a su padre

goten:gohan tiene razon papa mama nunca te odio ni te guardaba rencor mama era una persona muy buena con nosotros simpre nos preparaba la comida nosotros siempre pediamos algo y mama solo nos pedia estudiar solo eso y por eso tenemos un futuro gracias a mama y yo no pude agra...de..cerle

gohan:yo tampoco tuve la oporu..nidad de agradecerle gracias a ella tengo una fam...ilia y un futuro

goku:gracias a ella tuve un hogar gracias a ellla supe ...a me dio una fa..milia sin ella yo me iba a entrenar para que cuando venga alguien fuerte para que no destruya la tierra para que ustedes tengan un lugar donde vivir por ella yo haria todo pero lo que me pedia yo no lo podia ser por idiota solo me pedia trabajar ser normal eso no supe hacer sin ella yo no sabria que iba a pasar de mi-dijo abrazando a sus hijos

y vieron una luz blanca por la oscur casa que quedo en penumbras despues de la muerte de la mujer que ahora esta enfrente de ellos sonriendo

goten:mama-asombro

gohan:mama-asombro

goku:milk-con asombro

milk:hola al fin los veo juntos queria decirles que dejen de arrepentirse por las cosas yo estoy en un mejor lugar que puedo descanzar en paz yo los amo con todo mi ser y no les guardo renco yo sabia que cuando me casaria con tigo-mirando a goku-iba a pasar esto pero no me arrepiento de nada los amo-viendo a gohan y goten-estoy orgullosas de ustedes mis hijos me alegra que alcanzaran sus metas y que sean felices goten espero que cuides de bra y gohan tu de videl,pan y la que esta en camino-dijo sonriendo

gohan:que videl esta embarazada-dijo sorprendido y con lagrimas

sii esta embarazada-dijo con felicidad

goten:mama perdoname y cuidare mucho de bra

me alegra oir eso goten recuerda que con cuidado la cuides por que no quiero que tan joven estes con migo

sii mama-dijo sonrojado

goku:milk te extrañamos mucho

yoo tambien los extraño tambien a los demas les vengo a traer las medallas para pan videl a gohan y a goten y por supuesto a la que viene esto los protegera por lo que me dijo enma sama cuida a las personas tambien quiero que se les den a los demas y qe estoy bien y los extraño tengan me tengo que ir solo me dejaron un ratito-dijo dandoles el collar de corazones pero dorado no como el de goku y no se puede abrir como el de goku

goku:tienes que irte-dijo con dolor

sii me tengo que ir adios-dijo abrazando a sus hombre y dandole besos en la mejilla a gohan y goten...y despues dandole un beso corto a los labios a goku..

ADIOS algun dia nos volveremos a ver espero velos aqui-dijo desapareciendo.

"Ya no llores por mí... yo estoy en

un lugar lleno de luz...donde

existe paz,donde no hay maldad,

donde puedo descansar No

llores por mí...es tan bello aquí,

nunca imagine quiero que seas

feliz que te vaya bien y cuando

te toque partir...espero verte aquí.."

goku/gohan/goten:yo te extrañare..tenlo por seguro-en un susurro

"yo te extrañare...tenlo por seguro"

bueno es mi primer fanfic y mi primer lemon soy un asco en los lemons y por favor no me critiquen hice este fanfic llorando por la canción la canción es de tercer cielo-yo te extrañare


End file.
